Ib: Forgotten Hero
by Alex Sparda 'Void of Nothing
Summary: Awaking in a art gallery Alex Mercer has no clue to his forgotten past. Only the amulet he wears is the secret of his past. Now instantly thrown into a alternate reality Alex with his new found allies, a young adult name Garry, and a little girl with red eyes name Ib they try to survive the horrors that block their way home. And who is the tall faceless man in Alex's memories.


**Hello Alex Sparda Void of Nothing here to present my newest story 'Ib: Forgotten Hero'. Originally I was going to uses a older Ib but couldn't think of a way to do thinks she would of done as the younger Ib would have done, so I decided to leave that. Well I hope you enjoy my new story.  
_Disclaimer:__ I don't own the game Ib that belongs to Kouri, and I hope they make this a anime. Anyway I only own my guy Alex Mercer, and no one can take my origin characters away from me._  
**

**Chapter 1:**  
Garry sighs as looks at painting of the 'Hangman'. A painting made by the artist Guertena. He reaches into his pocket, and grips the lighter he has in it.

'_I need a smoke.' _Garry thought to himself, and starts to walk towards the stairs to leave. A small figure brushed right by him. Garry stops to turn, and sees a small girl about the age of 9 with brown hair that reaches her mid-back, a white blouse with a red tie, and a red skirt. _'That girl must be excited to see Guertena's art.'_ He thought as he begins to walk towards the stairs again.

Garry stops again when he notices a boy that he thinks is 13 or 14 laying in the corner unconscious. He looks around to see that no one was paying attention to the unconscious teen. Deciding to help the teen he walks toward him, and bends down to put his hand on the boys shoulders, and lightly shakes him. The teen grunts before opening his eyes. A silver color eye shines thought the owners black hair.  
_

'_Ow my head. What... what happen... where am I... who am I... My name..my name is..is...Alex.. Alex Mercer.' _The teen known as Alex thought as he slowly opens his eyes. In front him was a male about 18, just reaching his adulthood. The young adult was wearing a green shirt with a custom black jacket, and brown pants. The man also has shaggy light purple that is covering his left eye with some of his hair black at the top, and stormy grey eyes.

"Hey kid you're okay?" The man ask, his hand still on his shoulder. Alex blinks. "Uh..yea, I'm okay. _I think._" He answers while whispering the last part to himself. The hand that was on his shoulder was lifted, and put in front of him. Alex looks at the hand before taking it.

Now standing Alex looks up into the young adults eyes, and notices that he was about a head shorter then young adult. The man once more gives him his hand for a handshake.

"Names Garry. What yours kid?" The man, Garry ask. Alex slowly reaches for the hand. "Alex...Alex Mercer." They shake hands, and let go letting their hands fall to their sides.

The lights begins to flicker wildly. Alex, and Garry look up at the light above. Then all of a sudden they went out. A few seconds after, the lights turn back on. Alex, and Garry look around to see that everyone was gone.

"What? Where did everyone go?" Garry said voicing Alex's thoughts.

"Come to us. Join us. Become one with us." A voice whispers behind Alex. He jumps, and turns toward the sound. There was only a mirror. Looking at it he notice his appearance. Alex had shaggy black hair with some dark purple highlights that was covering his right eye. The opposite of his companion Garry. His reveal left eyes was a light silver color, easily seen ever with some bangs covering it. Alex was wearing a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, and he was wearing a amulet that was made with a dark grey metal, and had a jet black stone in the center.

A invisible hand slams into the mirror leaving a hand print. That action cause Alex, and Garry who just look at the mirror to jump back, and fall onto their asses. Both of them was breathing heavily.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Both of them yelled. Once their breathing went to normal they slowly got up, and look at the mirror. "Lets get out of here." Garry said. Alex nodded. He was right behind Garry as he begins to jog towards the stairs and to the door that Alex believes is the way out of this crazy place.

Garry grabs both handles and pulls. They didn't budged. Words form on the door in grey paint. 'YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE' the message said. "Shit!" Garry said. Alex looks at the message. A cold feeling goes though him as he hears the whispers again. It sounded like a little girl.

"Come over here Alex. Come play with me. Be my friend forever and ever."

"H-hey Garry," Alex calls his companion. "Did you hear that."

Garry blinks. Did Alex here something he didn't? "No, I haven't..." Something catches his eye. He tilts his body right to see a long shadow of a hand reaching for Alex. He opens his mouth to warn Alex, but a second hand that he didn't notice appear. It grab his right leg, and pulled making loses his balance and hit his head on the floor hard knocking him out. The same happen to Alex.

The Shadow arms drag Alex and Garry towards the other room right into the floor painting 'Abyss of the Deep'. Right when the girl that Garry saw earlier walk down the stairs. Her red eyes wandering around looking for her parents.  
_

Alex, and Garry wake up in a red color room. They slowly stood up with a headache because of the early.

"Where...where are we." Garry said once more voicing Alex's exact thoughts. They begin walking right. They notice a table with a vase on it with two roses in them. One was blue, and the other was black. The roses had 7 petals each. They each took one. Garry blue, and Alex black. Once they pick them up both of them felt a connection with their rose. The table was blocking the door that was in front of them so Alex gently puts his rose in his pocket, and push the table out of the way.

The room had a portrait of red headed woman. There was a message on it. 'When the rose dies, so too will you fade away.' Neither Alex, or Garry got the message. Giving up on it they both walk away, but stop when they heard a clinking sound under Garry. He looks down to see that he just step on a red color key. Picking it up they both leave the room not noticing that the woman's eyes open up showing blue slits. She smiles revealing a row of sharp, pointed teeth.

Leaving the room they both instantly notice that the room completely different. _'WHAT!' _Alex, and Garry yelled in their head. The close behind them, and they couldn't open it. Giving up they begin to walk around the room. Alex notices a piece of paper on the wall to their left by a table with a vase on it. He reads it out loud. "_You and the rose are connected. Know the weight of your own life_...What? Another weird message."

While Alex read the message, Garry walk right in front of the table, and notices that there was water in the vase. Deciding to put his rose in it he did. What happen baffled both him, and Alex. His previous 7 petal roses gain three extra petals making his rose has 10. He picks his up, and notices that the water the was in it had vanish. Deciding to remember that for later he walks away, back toward the lock door. Not seeing Alex leaving thought the other door. Walking a bit farther he sees a portrait of 'The Lady in Blue'.

Garry jumps back in surprise, and fear as the portrait all of a sudden came alive, and begins to dragged herself/itself towards him slowly. "Alex a little help here." He said as he backs up from the moving portrait. He looks back to see that Alex left through the door by the empty vase. He receives no answers. He was quickly hit twice by the portrait, and ended up losing two petal, but that went unnoticed to him. Garry quickly took some steps back a few feet so he was now by the door. A idea pops in his head. Taking the key out of his pocket he unlocks the door, and enters.

It was a dead-end, but was perfect for his plan. Leaving the door open, and moving to the stool he waits for 'The Lady in Blue' to come.

"Come here you stupid painting." Garry says drawing its attention. But it move more quickly then before causing him loses his balance and fall form being surprise.

Only because of his human survivor instincts he avoided the portrait's attack. But drop his rose in the process. Rolling away Garry quickly gets up, and ran out of the door and locks it. He closed his eyes, and sighs as he rest his head against the door. Taking the key out he jogs towards the other door to hopefully meet up with Alex.

Entering the new room Garry sees Alex standing a few feet in front of him looking at something. Walking towards him, he turns to see what Alex was looking at. It was a picture of a light blue vase that was in front of them, and he could see below it that it's called the 'Eternal Blessing'. A minor pain passes through him, but he ignore as the side effect of adrenaline. He notice two female headless mannequins, one by each door. The one they came through, and the one to their right.

Deciding to leave the room Garry heads to the door. "Come on Alex lets try to get out of here." He calls. Alex begins to walk towards him when they both freeze at a sound. They both look to see that the two mannequins come alive, and slowly walk towards Alex.

Looking behind him Alex sees another door. Looking back at Garry he tells him to go. "Get out of here. I meet you later okay." He said, as he sees Garry nods and leaves through the door. Seeing him leaves Alex reaches for the door handles so he can escape. It was lock. Turning back he sees that the mannequin were closing in.

"NO!" He yells as he throws his hands forward and closes his eyes. Unnoticed by him black fire spark in his hands, and two black fireballs launches from his hands towards the mannequin. Once they were hit they instantly became ashes. 5 petals fell from Alex's rose as he leans against the wall panting hard. He slides down, and faints.

Garry fainted in the other room after he heard Alex's yell, and realize the important's about the rose.

Only five minutes later a young girl name Ib opens the formally lock door

**Please review**


End file.
